


Trapped in the Past

by whatTheFuckIsThis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatTheFuckIsThis/pseuds/whatTheFuckIsThis
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Sara Lance and John Constantine are stranded in 1300s Europe. During their two weeks trapped in the past, they solve a crime and commit a few more.





	Trapped in the Past

Their mission in 1300s Europe was going well. Four out the five unicorns in the area were returned to their universe and zero of the five Legends had been injured in the process. At least until Nate started lecturing the locals.

“You know according to the book on medieval agriculture entitled ‘Technology and Change in History, Medieval Farming and Technology: The Impact of Agricultural Change in Northwest Europe, studies in Medieval and Reformation Thought’ you guys should be using your sickle to cut higher on the wheat stalk. The less stalk you collect, the less you have to process the grain and the more efficient the process is. The improved efficiency of harvesting is crucial to longer lifespans during this period,” Nate said, rambling to the unsuspecting locals.

“What do you know about farming? From the looks of you you’ve never worked a day in your life, noble-man,” one of the farmers yelled at Nate.

“True, I’ve never actually been on a farm but I have read a lot about-”

“Oh look at this fancy man! Knowing how to read and everything!” the same farmer mocked. “Why don’t you just go back to reading before I show you another use for this sickle!”    

“Uh, Nate. We should probably get going. Right Sara?” Ray asked, looking nervously between Nate and the increasingly agitated sickle-wielding farmer.

“No. No. Nate got himself into this mess, he can get himself out,” Sara said. “Can’t you buddy?”       

“Yes!” Nate said to Sara, turning back to the farmer. “You see, sir, I’m simply suggesting that you would be much more productive if you used a more-scientific technique-”

“That’s it!” the farmer yelled, angrier than the previous two times.

The farmer charged at Nate, slashing Nate’s arm with the sickle before he could pull away. Sara rushed in between Nate and the farmer, while Ray examined Nate’s wound.

“He didn’t steel up, Sara. We need to get to the ship,” Ray said quickly.

“Alright. Alright," Sara said to the farmer. “Sorry for bothering you sir. We’ll be going now. For the record, your crops look great. That’s the best, uh… barley I’ve seen all day.”

 Turning back to her team she whispered, “Someone carry Nate. We need to get him to the jump ship’s med bay before he bleeds out.”

When the group got back to the field where they parked the jump ship, Zari and Ray boarded the ship with Nate while John and Sara went off to find the last unicorn. 

“We should get moving. It’s almost dark and I’d rather not pull an all-nighter trying to catch another glorified horse,” Sara said to John, as the pair walked back towards the village Nate antagonized.

“Before Mr. Heywood started lecturing that poor soul I detected some mystical energy near the edge of the nearby forest,” John said, struggling to hold back a laugh at Nate’s stupidity.

“Hey focus, Constantine. There will be plenty of time to make fun of Nate once we find that unicorn.”

“Oh come on love. That was the best thing I’ve seen since Zari spiked Agent Green’s tea with that root Ms. Jiwe uses to connect with her ancestors.”

Sara chuckled at the memory.

“Nate getting cut was pretty funny. And god, he deserved it. Who tells a farmer that his farming technique is historically inaccurate? What an idiot.”

“Still better than that time he tried to teach a bunch of toddlers about the history of genocide. That was dark, even by my standards. I’d’ve just taught them some basic glamor magic, that’d’ve given their parents a fright. Those tikes would’ve looked so fucking adorable doing-” 

“John, over there,” Sara whispered, pointing at the horned creature standing at the edge of the tree line. 

“You should probably wait back here love. The first four didn’t seem to like you that much,” John whispered to Sara.

Sara rolled her eyes but stayed back as John started chanting in an ancient Mesopotamian language. After a few minutes of chanting, a portal opened and the unicorn wandered through the portal back home to its universe.     

The pair started walking along the dirt road back to the field where they had parked the jump ship. Something felt off to Sara, like they were being watched but every time she snuck a glance over her shoulder the only things she saw were branches swaying gently in the breeze.

By the time they arrived at opening of the field, night had fallen. If it weren’t for a night vision charm John had given her, Sara wouldn’t have been able to see the empty grassy field where the jump ship was supposed to be. The only indication that the ship had ever been there was a note left by Zari.

_Nate got tetanus. Had to go back to the Waverider for a vaccine. Be back soon. – Z_

“Tetanus! He got tetanus!” Sara yelled, crumpling the note into a ball and chucking it farther into the field. “How can someone so smart be so stupid?”

John slipped a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his jacket pocket.      

“Bollocks. This is my last one,” he grumbled, lighting the cigarette. “Love, you wouldn’t happen to know any place to get tobacco around here?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea, Constantine. And your nicotine addiction is not my biggest concern right now. We need to find a place to stay for the night. I am not sleeping outside. I had enough of that for a lifetime on Lian Yu.”

“How about that village Nate pissed off earlier?”

Sara sighed. All she wanted to do was sleep in her own bed tonight but apparently even that was too much to ask.

“Sure. Why not,” she said with a hint of defeat in her voice. “At least if they attack us I’ll get to punch someone.”

They wandered back to the road they had followed to the field. After a few minutes of walking in silence they arrived at a bar and lodge near the edge of the village with a ‘VACANCIES’ sign outside. They wandered inside and were greeted by a women standing behind the bar.

“Well you two sure are brave, walking around here this late at night,” the bartender said, dragging her eyes up and down the pair.

“Oh, monsters don’t scare me love,” John said coyly, stamping out his cigarette on the dirt floor of the bar.

“Monsters aren’t what pretty young women like your wife have to worry about,” the bartender replied, staring intently at Sara.

“We’re not-”

“He’s not my husband,” Sara said quickly.

The bartender smirked at Sara’s response.

“Would you two like a room or a drink?”

“Just a drink, for now. I’ll take a bottle of the strongest booze you have,” Sara said, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

“I’ll have the same as her, darling,” John said, sitting next to Sara.

“I’ve found that the best women are those who can outdrink a man,” the bartender said, turning around to grab two bottles from the shelf behind her. “And the best men are the ones who can accept the loss without crying like a newborn child.”

The bartender placed the bottles in front of the pair.     

“I’ll be in the back. Shout if you need anything. I’m more than willing to help a pretty woman and her handsome companion,” the bartender said, winking in their direction.   

With that, they each took a swig from their bottles. 

“Gah- this stuff tastes rancid,” John said, wincing as he took another swig from the bottle.

“What, this? This is practically top-shelf compared to the piss that passed for beer when I was in college.”

“I forget you were normal before all this,” John chuckled.

“Yeah. I forget that sometimes too,” Sara said, looking at her surroundings. “If someone had told me fifteen years ago, I’d be drinking in a bar in 1300s Europe with a warlock and getting hit on by a medieval bartender, I’d have laughed in their face.”

She paused at the thought of her younger self. It was hard for her to belief that she’s even the same person as the girl that boarded the Queen’s Gambit so many years ago.   

“Do you ever miss the person you could have been? If none of this stuff had ever happened,” Sara asked.

“If this had never happened, I’d’ve been dead long before now. I was doing too much cocaine and heroin before I got into the occult scene to have lasted this long.”

“Of course you were,” Sara laughed.

“And if I’d just stayed a little shit with a piss poor knowledge of magic, I never would’ve met you,” John said quietly, without a hint of the usual sarcasm in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sara said jokingly, lightly bumping John with her shoulder. “If I knew what a sap you are, I never would’ve slept with you in that mental hospital.”

“You loved it,” John said, taking another sip of his drink.    

Before Sara could reply, the bartender walked back into the bar.

“Need anything else? Perhaps a room? It’s getting kind of late.”

“I’d love a room darling,” John said, smiling at the bartender.

“And how about you miss?”

“I’ll take one too, separate from his,” Sara replied.

“Would you care for any company?”

Sara almost choked on her drink at the woman’s boldness.

“I’ve met many a lady with a man who she felt nothing for except the desire to be safe,” the bartender said in a low voice. “And I’ve slept in many of their beds.”

Sara looked at the bartender in front of her. She was pretty, Sara could recognize that. Her long hair was pulled back in a bun on top of her head, showing off her sharp jawbone and piercing brown eyes. Her body looked strong and she radiated a confidence that Sara usually fell for. If Sara wasn’t with Ava, she would have taken the bartender’s offer as soon as the words left the woman’s mouth.

“So have I, but I’d rather wait to the sleep with the woman in my bed back home.”

“Fair enough. How about you?” she asked John. “Is anyone waiting for you, handsome?”

“Oh no my love,” John said. “I’m much more of a night by night kind of fellow.”

“Care to spend the night with me?”

“Is that alright with you love?” John whispered to Sara.

“Go,” Sara said, waving him off. “One of us should have some fun while we’re here.”

“Your room is the last one on the left. Have a good night, miss,” the bartender said.

With that, John and the bartender disappeared through the door behind the bar.

Sara took one last swig of her drink, finishing the bottle. After a moment’s hesitation she grabbed John’s half-full bottle and retired to her room for the night. It wasn’t the Waverider or Ava’s apartment but it would have to do. It would only be for a night, she thought. Tomorrow she’d be back to her thick mattress and clean sheets.      


End file.
